This invention relates to pipe swivel joints, and more particularly to such joints with bore seals having anti-extrusion components.
Many present pipe swivel joints are difficult and expensive to maintain in functional condition because of their relatively complex design and their large number of components including, for example, loose bearings, threaded locking mechanisms, and seals with non-integral anti-extrusion devices. The problems presented by these disadvantages, especially when amplified by the harsh environments encountered in the petroleum industry, have discouraged routine field maintenance of those swivel joints, thereby resulting in increased operating costs and greater potential for accidents or other safety-endangering problems.